


Los años perdidos

by Alega



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin se enfrenta al único rival que no puede vencer: el paso del tiempo sobre sus recuerdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los años perdidos

**Author's Note:**

> Les cuento un secreto: de todo cuanto he escrito de Free! (y de Rin), esta es mi historia favorita. Espero que también les guste, muchas gracias por leer desde ya :)

Los recuerdos se volvían menos nítidos en su cabeza a medida que los años iban pasando. En un principio se había asustado por no poder recordar aquello que antes contaba sin problemas, con una fluidez que hacía pensar que en realidad el tiempo no había transcurrido para nadie. Huyendo de aquel panorama, se guardó la certeza de que iba olvidando y, así, no causó preocupaciones a nadie. Debido a que procuraba mostrarse de buen humor en toda situación, por más adversa que fuera esta, nadie se figuró las aguas turbias que ocultaban los pensamientos de Rin.

Quedó huérfano de padre muy pronto. Los pocos recuerdos que mantenía sobre su padre los guardaba como si fueran un tesoro.

Cuando leía libros sobre piratas, le parecía que estaban equivocados, todos ellos. El verdadero valor en el mundo no residía en el oro, sino en lo que podías recordar de aquellas personas a quienes más querías y ya no tenías.

Atesoraba los recuerdos, pues a diferencia de juguetes, ropas y libros, estos no podían ser reemplazados, tampoco podía crear nuevos del pasado. Estaba atado a un puñado de recuerdos que eran tan sólidos como montañas de arena. A pesar de que se le escapaban de la mano, Rin se repetía que no los dejaría ir con tanta facilidad. Se negaba a rendirse cuando todavía le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

Uno de sus planes para evitar las desapariciones de esas memorias era usar a Gou, que recordaba todavía menos, para encargarse de contarle historias sobre su padre, de modo que la ausencia por un breve instante fuera menos pesada. Por supuesto, al acabar, caían en cuenta que no podían ir a preguntarle a papá la versión de las historias de Rin y preguntarle a mamá no era lo mismo. Ella no podía saber qué pensaba papá y, en muchas, ella ni siquiera había estado allí.

Rin le contaba anécdotas que su pequeña cabecita había logrado grabar, aferrándose a ellas con entusiasmo pues mientras no lo olvidara, su padre podía seguir allí por un poco más de tiempo del que en realidad había dispuesto.

Como la vez que papá lo llevó a vacunarse y Rin se asustó tanto que se abrazó a una de sus piernas y no se soltó por nada del mundo, manchándole el pantalón de lágrimas y mocos. Ya se había olvidado de qué había pasado al final, probablemente Rin hubiera terminado cediendo —voluntariamente o no— y su padre le habría comprado algún dulce al salir del hospital con la prueba en su brazo de que había sobrevivido a una vacuna y sería recompensado por ello. Lo horroroso de la historia era que Rin estaba seguro que años antes conocía qué había hecho su padre al final. Ya no.

Claro, algunos recuerdos no eran tan felices. Su papá lo regañó muchas veces cuando siguió orinándose en la cama pese a que Gou, un año menor, nunca había tenido esos accidentes nocturnos. Pero los recuerdos alegres destacaban por encima del resto, como cuando asistió a su primera clase de natación acompañado de papá (este recuerdo se había vuelto alegre con el paso de los años, porque lo cierto fue que Rin no dejó de llorar pidiendo salir del agua en todo momento).

Rin no se daba cuenta de cuándo comenzaba a modificar un recuerdo, hasta que Gou se lo señalaba. A veces, no en todos. No había modo de asegurarse qué era cierto y qué acabó inventando.

—Hermano, pero si a esa primera clase ni te metiste en la piscina. El entrenador te llamó y tú no saliste del vestidor.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Rin no estaba seguro de las versiones de ambos, pero tenía que decirle que estaba equivocada porque con ello se sentía un poco más engañado con respecto a lo que iba ocurriendo. Su papá se iba con el paso del tiempo y solo quedaban fotografías que hablaban por ellos. Y una tumba, que no decía nada a nadie y no transmitía más que una sensación gélida en el pecho.

A medida que se hacía mayor, perdía su más preciado tesoro y él no sabía cómo retener los recuerdos en su mente, sin modificarlos, sin preguntarse al final si acaso no se los habría inventado. Temía el momento en que desapareciera el último. Cuando su padre acabara por vivir únicamente en las fotografías.

Cuando se le ocurrió que podía mantener las memorias en un diario, ya era demasiado tarde. No quedaba nada que rescatar, más que trozos de veracidad dudosa. Gou tampoco pudo retener nada que el tiempo no dañara.

Le dolió menos tomar la iniciativa de fingir que recordaba, y comenzó a escribir.


End file.
